falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Schematics - dart gun
(item) (note) v.2 (note) v.3 (note) }} The Schematics - dart gun are the schematics needed to make the Small Guns weapon dart gun in Fallout 3. Characteristics Possessing multiple copies of schematics increases the initial repair condition of the weapon: One copy gives a condition percent equal to 75% of the player's repair skill, two nets 100%, and three nets 125%. Locations * A schematic can be obtained from Hannibal Hamlin for completing the Head of State quest for the slaves. * A schematic is at the Boutique Le Chic in Tenpenny Tower and if the player sides with ghouls during the Tenpenny Tower quest, it can be purchased twice: once from Lydia Montenegro and again from Michael Masters, the ghoul who takes over her store. You can actually get both for free. The second Tenpenny Tower dart gun schematic obtained in this manner will behave like a normal schematic and upgrade the quality of your future dart guns. If you use this method to obtain three schematics (one from some other location, and two from Tenpenny Tower), and then discover the last remaining schematic, the last schematic will not act as a "regular" schematic and will merely remain in your inventory in the Misc. section. * A schematic can be found in the MDPL-05 power station next to the skeleton of a dead engineer. Components Once you have the schematics, you will need a workbench and one each of the following items: Paint_Gun.png|Paint gun Toy car.png|Toy car Surgical_Tubing.png|Surgical tubing FO3 Radscorpion poison gland.png|Radscorpion poison gland Component locations *In Point Lookout, all of the components (except surgical tubing) can be found in the cellar of the trapper's shack along with a workbench. Surgical tubing can be found in the morgue of the Turtledove Detention Camp. * Gallo has toy cars and paint guns in his storage room in County sewer mainline. * Surgical tubing can be found on the floor in the clinic in Megaton. * A toy car can be found inside of Jericho's house in Megaton. * Lucky's, the small grocery store near Warrington station, has all of the components besides the Poison Gland, including many units of surgical tubing and several toy cars. About 80 darts can be found there as well. * A toy car can be found upstairs on a table in Lucas Simms' house, though it must be stolen. * Super-Duper Mart has all but the radscorpion poison gland in the main storage room and the toy car can be found in the small desk stash outside of the locked door into the storage room. * One of every one of the supplies, minus the poison gland, is located inside of the Sniper Shack, a small hut west of Rockbreaker's Last Gas. * All of the components, except the poison gland, can be found in the raid shack. * Surgical tubing and two paint guns can be found in a truck slightly south of the VAPL-84 power station. * Many abandoned houses have children's bedrooms. It's common to find at least one toy car in such a bedroom. * Most facilities with any kind of clinic or medical area will usually have surgical tubing somewhere inside. My First Infirmary has it as well. * Radscorpions are common in the Wasteland. Killing one will leave the poison gland on their corpse. With Broken Steel installed, giant- and albino radscorpions will leave four of them. * Radscorpions can be found just by wandering in the Wasteland, but Hamilton's hideaway is a fairly good place to find some of them. * Surgical tubing can be found in the Gibson house as well as a toy car, the paint gun can be found in the Benson house, both houses are in the Minefield. Transcripts Schematics - dart gun Schematics - dart gun v.2 Schematics - dart gun v.3 Notes Though it no longer serves any purpose, this item is still found in the game files for Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Diagramm - Pfeilpistole it:Schemi - Pistola a dardi ru:Схема - Дротикомёт